During manufacturing of semiconductor devices and/or flat panel displays, various processes, such as etching, depositing, and/or polishing, causes particles and defects on a semiconductor wafer, a glass substrate or other substrates. Although various cleaning operations are performed to reduce the defects and/or particles, it is generally difficult to nano-meter order particles.